(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to solar absorber assemblies and, in particular, to solar absorber assemblies which may be incorporated in or comprise a fence or a fence panel.
(2) Prior Art
Solar absorbers of many different forms are currently available. In one form, such absorbers when applied to use in the heating of swimming pools, comprise multiple tubes which are arranged on an exposed surface and through which water may run or be pumped so as to be heated when the tubes are subject to radiation from the sun. Generally, such absorbers are formed of a flexible plastics material and arranged on the roof of a building. In most swimming pools installations, it is necessary to employ a security fence to prevent the access of unauthorized personnel or children to the pool. Such fences have now in many situations become obligatory even for existing pools. This results in considerable additional expense both to the pool owner with an existing pool and also to the cost of new pool installations.